


Those tiny triangles

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: Being a shapeshifter makes you hungry for all kinds of foods. Seth loves one type of food in particular.





	Those tiny triangles

Seth Clearwater loves Candy Corn. Whenever October comes by he would run to the store to see the bags stacked up all proudly. Leah would sigh knowing her little brother would grab at least three bags.  


When they were younger and went trick-n-treating Seth hoped the parents will give him more candy corn. He took any candy given but ate the candy corn first. One of his first costumes was a dragon. Not tied to candy corn, but Leah loves to show baby pictures of him anytime. Seth loved the festival colors of the candy. The bright orange, yellow and orange made it pop. The rest of the Halloween decoration were various colors of black and red. Also, he liked to pretend it was a hat and wear it around the house. It got couple good laughs the first few times.  


Once he met the Cullens and saw their cooking skills he was curious about how they would make their own version of candy corn. Of course, Esme was excited to use the kitchen again. Edward and Emmett helped out too. Seth loved to watch them cook. Especially when they used their vampire speed and didn’t need oven mitts. Emmett popped a couple of the sweets into his mouth. Seth was shocked. He didn’t know they could eat normal food?? Edward smiled and explained that Emmett would be throwing those up soon enough. Seth sighed. Apparently, only him alone would be eating these batches of candy corn.  



End file.
